Petshop of Horrors: Pokemon Legend
by shadowphantomness
Summary: AU. Ash begins his pokemon journey with a pair of legends that he picked up from Count D's shop... he never expected anything very interesting to happen, but then, what do you expect from a store that sells love, hope, and dreams? Championshippy. COMPLETE
1. Love, Hope, Dreams

Pokemon and Pet shop of Horrors Crossover! Haven't seen one before

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon as it belongs to Nintendo. I don't own Pet shop of Horrors either. Only new creatures/pokemon/attacks/characters are mine.

Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon talking!

Timeline: pre -TV show, Ash is 6

Chapter 1: Picking a pet

            D looked up as another customer walked into his pet shop. 

            "Welcome…" He said, in his soft, kind of creepy voice. It was a little boy in jeans and a t-shirt, who looked sad.

            "Hi." Ash said softly. "I've heard that you sell all kinds of non-pokemon pets here?"

            "You're from Indigo across the sea?"

            "Oh yes. My mom and I are just visiting my uncle Shaw for a few days here in Chinatown."

            "Well, what kind of pet do you want?"

            D drank a cup of super sweet tea while he waited for Ash to make a decision. He could certainly see the need for love, hope, and dreams in the child's life.

            "I-I actually want two, but I'm not sure if I can afford it."

            D laughed a little. "Here, follow me." He led the way into the back rooms. They stopped in front of a screen with a dragon and a phoenix painted on it.

            Opening the screen, Ash gasped as he saw two girls, not much older than him. They weren't exactly human though. One had wings and a tail made out of fire, and the second had long, trailing fins coming from her back, and was covered with shimmery white scales.

            "You'd have to get them both…'

            Both looked up and smiled.

            "Well! They seem to have a favorable impression towards you." D commented. "Will you take them?"

            "Y-yes!" Ash gasped. Even pokemon didn't compare to this.

            "Very well." Outside, D drew up the contract with its three provisions. First, Ash had to feed them fresh fruit and vegetables every day. Secondly, he could not show them to anyone else, and thirdly, he could never leave them for more than four hours.

            Ash agreed, and soon, was walking back to his temporary home with a birdcage in one hand, and a little tank in the other.

            Seven years later…

            Ash fed Charlotte and Lance, as he had name them, their breakfast of fresh apple slices and grapes, before giving them each a hug.

            _Going somewhere, Ash? _Lance asked in a silky smooth voice.

            _Yes! Yes! _ Charlotte agreed, flapping her wings. _Are we going camping again?_

            Ash smiled. He really did take them everywhere, although he still couldn't see why everyone else just saw them as a tiny red bird and a blue fish. But it didn't matter. They were his only friends, after all.

            Gary had been attacked by a wild pokemon when camping out with his grandfather six years ago in Mount Moon. He still missed his friend a little, but one had to move past the past.

            "It's kind of like camping… but I'm leaving home. And of course, you two are coming with me." 

            _Why?_

            "It's called a pokemon journey." Ash explained. "Sort of like, oh, me getting a few more pets."

            Charlotte and Lance nodded, understanding.

            _But you won't replace us, right?_ Lance asked, climbing out of the water and winding herself around him.

            "Of course not!" Ash said, as he fed her a grape. "I love you more than anyone else…"

            Charlotte smiled as she perched on the window and stretched. _Well, I'll be back in a minute._

            "Okay!"

            A few minutes later, she flew back in, looking happier for a few rays of the sun.

            Ash finished feeding them and then, with a birdcage and terrarium hanging from his backpack, went forth to Oak's lab.

            Oak was mildly surprised. "Ash! Don't tell me you're bringing those pets of yours on your pokemon journey!"

            Ash looked indignant. "Why not?"

            "What if they escape?"

            "They won't!"

            "Wild pokemon attacks?"

            "I'll protect them." Ash vowed.

            Oak sighed. "Very well then. Your starter?"

            Charlotte and Lance looked over Ash's shoulder at the little glass balls filled with creatures.

            "Professor? Can I get more than one?"

            "I suppose… you wouldn't happen to have fifty dollars on you?"

            Ash grinned in triumph. He had been working at the Pokemon Center as an intern or just a helper for three years, since he was ten.

            And he had gotten paid after the first year. So he had a good chunk of money in his savings account.

            Ash handed over five ten-dollar bills and then took the two poke balls they had indicated.

            One contained a Charmander, the other portrayed Squirtle.

            Fire and water were two of the four main elements, after all.

            After that, he took his pokédex and five poke balls and two potions that were given as standard, packed them in his backpack, and thanked professor Oak before leaving.

            None of the other trainers had shown up yet, but they were only seven or eight and inclined to sleep in.

            Ash firmly thought that they were too young, but he kept quiet.

            Charlotte and Lance both looked happy, as he walked down the hill and back to his house, to tell his mom the good news.

            Delilah was very pleased, and waved goodbye as he walked away. "Good luck, Ash!"

            "Bye, mom!"

            And so, his journey began.

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2: On the road

Well, here goes. I'm about to destroy canon. Slight crossover with Magical Pokemon Adventures bashing…

Disclaimer/Notes: See chapter 1

Ranma – hi! Yep, me likes being original

Link Masters – ok!

Star's dreams – why? Is that just my writing style you've deciphered?

SS2 Megami-sama – well, I've only read 5 of the manga but I like it.

Jarzard – and when are you updating that championshipping one?

Elevenrarehunter – thank you

Timeline: 3 weeks and a Boulder Badge later

Chapter 2: On the Road

            Ash, Charlotte, Lance, Charmander, and Squirtle were all eating buttered sweet corn on the cob together in the middle of a field for lunch.

            Unlike humans, pokemon could actually see the true forms of the two 'pets'. Not that Ash treated them badly or anything, it was just what they happened to be.

            Charlotte yawned as she finished spiking Ash's hair neatly into its… spikes, and Lance finished finger-painting a very good picture of a dragonair on his black t-shirt in white fabric paint.

            Charmander and Squirtle were playing go fish one-handed.

            Ash took a drink of Gatorade and grinned. "Isn't life great?"

            "Definitely. Seeing the world is wonderful." Charlotte said, switching modes.

            Lance smiled. "Well, we like traveling with you."

            Squirtle put down his last card. _I win, Charmander! Hehehehe…_

_            You cheated!_

_            I did not!  
            Did too!  
            How can I cheat at go fish? I showed you all my matched pairs…_

Charmander frowned. _Okay, you win._

            Luckily, the argument had been settled without bloodshed.

            Charmander and Squirtle were both male, in case anyone was interested in knowing that fact.

            Squirtle had done Ash proud at the Pewter City gym. Only a few minutes had been needed to defeat Brock.

            Charmander was still waiting for his moment in the sun. Unfortunately, the Cerulean City gym had water pokemon.

            Oh well. He promised himself he'd do Ash proud in Celadon or whatever city had a gym he was good at.

            They didn't want to evolve yet, though. At least not until later when he was older, Charmander decided. Still, it would be cool to fly.

            He popped another ear of corn into his mouth and began stripping off the milky kernels. _Yum…_

            Squirtle also took an ear and they continued to eat.

            Soon, a wild Fearow passed by, but Squirtle and Charmander team attacked it with a combination of Flamethrower and Hydro Pump, gaining more EXP in the process. Ash looked at them proudly.

            "I love them too."

            _Of course you do. It's in your nature._ Lance told him, stretching out her fins.

            "Oh."

            Charlotte nodded, pinking up another ear of corn and biting into it. "You aren't lonely?"

            "I've never been lonely since I had you to keep me company." Ash said, although he looked into Lance's eyes.

            Charlotte hid a knowing smile.

            Lance blushed a little at how close he was getting. "A…"

            "KAWAII!" A voice yelled.

            Ash snapped back, seeing a girl in a very unflattering red and black dress chasing after a deformed Pikachu.

            "I did not see that." He muttered.

            "You did." Charlotte said. "Do people normally do that?"  
            "No." Ash stated empathically.

            "Ah…"  
  


            "Come back here!"

            Ash quickly dived into a bush, hoping not to be seen. He had no luck. Hazel ran after him.

            "You're so cute! And since Almond isn't here…"

            "Who?"

            "Almond!" Hazel said. "He's so adorable!"

            "Then stop hitting on me." Ash said quite calmly as he and his little group began walking away.

            "B-but… I need a trainer to cheer for." Hazel said, eyes filling up with tears.

            "Find someone else." Ash said.

            Lance hissed. Rearing up, she pounced, teeth going for Hazel's throat. Hazel didn't know what hit her when she wound up in the hospital unconscious three weeks later.

            "Lance…" Ash said, giving her a hug. "Don't worry. I love you."

            "Really?"

            "Really, really." Ash said, enjoying the feel of her slick scales against his fingers. "I won't leave you."

            "You better not." Lance said, with a pout.

            Charlotte trilled from a nearby tree. "Trainer alert!"

            Ash got ready to attack, as he continued to stroke her.

            Soon, a kid in pink jeans and a pink t-shirt called out a challenge.

            "Sure." Ash said, not moving.

            'Rattata, go!"

            "Squirtle, use Bite." Ash called. Squirtle nicely finished the Rattata off and the two that followed. Then, a Pidgeotto was called into play.

            Squirtle ducked into his shell as Pidgeotto used Whirlwind.

            "Pidgeotto, Wing Attack!"

            Well… wing attack did hit, but not a scratch marred Squirtle's shell.

            All of a sudden, Squirtle's head shot out like a striking snake and clamped onto Pidgeotto's neck.

            "EEK!"

            Pidgeotto cawed, trying to get it off. But Squirtle kept a firm grip until  Pidgeotto fainted from oxygen loss, before letting go.

            Satisfied, Ash waited for the trainer to send out his next pokemon.

End Chapter

            __


	3. Chapter 3: Trainer battle

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This is non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfic, written by me so I own it.

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon chattering.

Aragorn the ranger – charlotte's a phoenix and Lance is a dragon…

SS2 Megami-sama – you're right, I mentioned it in my trainer's notes.

Star's dreams – thanks! I've read five of the Pet shop of Horrors manga and some fanfics, but I don't know it perfectly. Still, it's only a plot device luckily.

Chapter 3: Trainer Battle

            "Go! Kadabra!"

            "Now that's better." Ash said. Squirtle returned to give Charmander a turn, and so Charmander went forwards with Slash immediately. 

            Kadabra teleported and used Psybeam, but was hit by a Swift attack.

            "Charmander, Swift again." Ash said.

            Charlotte relayed the information, and charmander nodded, dodging every psychic beam flying at it. At the same time, several swift attacks hit Kadabra until finally, Kadabra fainted.

            After all, only its high level had kept it going. Since psy-types usually had no defense…

            It worked.

            "Oh no! I'm out of pokemon!" The trainer moaned.

            Charlotte scoffed from the tree she was in.

            Lance yawned from her position in Ash's lap.

            "Well?" Ash asked.

            "I-I don't have any money…"

            At this, Ash sweatdropped. "So why did you challenge me?"

            "You looked weak! I wanted to win!"

            "Bit late now."

            "Here." The trainer said, thrusting a package into Ash's hands. "You can have that instead."

            With that, he ran off, presumably to a pokemon center.

            Ash shrugged and opened the package.

            "A pokemon? But why didn't he use it then?"

            _No idea!_

            _Maybe it's an empty ball!_ Squirtle suggested.

            _Maybe…_ Charmander said, smelling it.

            Lance cracked open an eye and looked. "Why don't you open it and see?"

            "Good idea."

            Ash tossed the ball forewords cautiously, not sure what would emerge.

            "Delibird!" The new pokemon called.

            Ash paled. Delibird? But…

            The male present pokemon cocked his head and looked at Ash. _Who are you?_

            "Interesting." Lance said.

            Ash pulled out his pokédex.

            "Delibird." The pokédex beeped. "It nests at the top of sharp cliffs. It spends all day carrying food to its awaiting chicks."

            Ash nodded. "Oh… not a battler."

            Delibird peered at Ash again. _Are you my trainer?_

            "Uh… I suppose I am now."

            _Okay then! I will help find food for my new chicks!_ Delibird declared happily, jumping around.

            Ash sweatdropped. At least its good for something… this pokemon only learns Present.

            However, he didn't want to immediately hate it either, so he decided to see how things turned out.

            Charlotte had finally vacated the tree. She was now flying around with a couple of wild Pidgeys.

            They were complimenting her flight style.

            Lance was still curled up next to him. Ash kissed her on the forehead, and fed her some more grapes, one by one.

            I love them all, he thought. They depend on me. And they've been with me for so long. They're my friends.

            Lance accepted each grape, chewing slowly. Ash petted her pretty hair.

            "And I love you."

            Lance keened happily. "I love you too."

            Even if it wasn't romantic love yet, she was still glad he loved her as a friend and almost sibling.

            It would develop in time. She was patient.

            Lance took another grape, before falling asleep in his arms.

            Ash continued to run his fingers through her hair as he waited.

            After a while, Squirtle, Charmander, Delibird, and Ash made it to the pokemon center, where he healed them all.

            Cerulean City was… interesting. But why was the gym decorated like a circus? Shrugging, Ash put it out of his mind. He would challenge the leader tomorrow.

            Or, once he thought of a plan.

            "I could just use Delibird's Present."

            Delibird beamed. _I feel so useful._

_            That's cool!_ Charmander said. Squirtle was eating an apple and did not add to the conversation.

            _Yes, and you won't get hurt._ Squirtle said, after swallowing.

            _Let's do it!_

            Sure enough, the next day, Ash set out for Cerulean Gym.

            "Hi." A voice said.

            Turning, Ash saw a girl with blonde hair. "Are you here for a gym battle?"

            "Why yes." Ash said, "Are you the leader?"

            Daisy nodded. "Let's do it!"

            Shrugging, Ash followed her to the arena. They stood on opposite platforms.

            "This will be a one on one match for the Cascade Badge. Go, Goldeen!"

            Goldeen dived into the water.

            Lance peered over Ash's shoulder. "A fish?"

            "Why not? It's a water gym." Ash said. "But let's see how Delibird does." Delibird hopped out of Ash's backpack and began dropping bombs into the water.

            Needless to say, even though it was slightly unorthodox, Ash won. Goldeen escaped the water and was nailed in the head with another Present, thus fainting.

            Besides, the water was now superheated.

            "Oh no!" Daisy said, bursting into tears. "But here's the badge." She shoved a badge into Ash's hand, before running out in noisy blubbers.

            Ash blinked, but took the badge, and continued on his way.

End Chapter!  
Completed 2/27/04


	4. Chapter 4: Zap zap

Hi!

Phantomness walks in

Lance sneaks up behind her with a dart gun

Kairo giggles while eating a lollipop

Emerald flies over to warn Phantomness of danger

Shoyko sleeps

Disclaimer: I don't' own pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan comics. This is fanwork, I am making no profit. Also, the story I have written and new characters/items/pokemon/events belong to me.

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks.

Chapter 4: Zap zap

            The day after, Ash, Charmander, Squirtle, Delibird, Lance, and Charlotte set out for Vermillion. It was the next badge, of course.

            _I know Dig._ Charmander said proudly.

            "I know you do. So you can fight Surge."

            Ash was evening out his pokemon battles. After all, Squirtle and Delibird had each vaunted a gym match. So it was fair.

            Charmander nodded.

            He liked Ash as a master. He tried to be fair, and that was very important. Plus, he was kind.

            So they were all happy.

            "HALT!"

            Squirtle rolled his eyes. _Another challenger?_

_            Yes._ Delibird said, landing on Ash's head.

            Charlotte and Lance looked up from their carriers. They had gone back into their miniature cages to rest.

            Vanessa grinned. "I challenge you!"

            "Here we go again…" Ash said. At least I get money…

            "GO! Teddiursa!"

            "That's different." Ash mused. "Okay, Charmander. Flamethrower."

            Bear up in flames…

            Vanessa humphed as she tossed Ash fifty dollars and then left.

            Ash tucked the money into his money belt and then walked on. Six more trainers later, Ash was starting to wish he were in Vermillion.

            At least that was safe.

            _Hmm… _ Delibird said, as they all ate a meal of bread and berries. _Maybe I can find it?_

_            Could you look ahead? It would help._ Squirtle said.

            Delibird saluted and flew off.

            While they waited, Ash and Lance played gin rummy.

            "I win." Lance said, laying down three aces and using the four of clubs to bomb Ash. "Unless you have enough positive points."

            "Don't think so." Ash said, calculating. "No… I have fifteen negative points."

            "Well, it was a good game."

            "Yep!"

            Ash gave Lance a hug, before she returned to her terrarium.

            He wondered how she fit. It must be magic.

            Well, good things shouldn't be pried into. So he walked on. Soon, Delibird returned.

            _The way is all clear!_

            "Really? Great! Let's make a run for it."

            And so, after two miles, they were in Vermillion City.

            Maricela peered out of her binoculars.

            "What a hunk…" She said dreamily.

            He looks half your age. Her Jynx reprimanded.

            "So?"

            Isn't that cradle-robbing? 

            "But he's so hot…"

            Jynx sweatdropped. I cannot believe my owner…

            Skipping off, Maricela ran after him.

            Ash was just finishing his soda when something landed on him, splashing ice-cold Sprite all over his shirt.

            "Gah!"

            "Hello, you hot guy!" A voice yelled, as he found himself pinned under the weight of a woman.

            'HELP!" Ash shrieked.

            Squirtle, Charmander, and Delibird all rushed to his aid, but they could not move her. Ash continued to shout as she was crushing him.

            "GET OFF!"

            "Let me kiss you!" Maricela squealed.

            Master, you're choking him. Jynx muttered.

            "No I'm not!"  
            Ash began to turn various shades of purple as the oxygen was squeezed out of his lungs.

            It was very interesting.

            That was when her head was torn off.

            Lance hissed, hands suddenly grown with steel claws, still stained with red. "Mine." She glared, as she curled around Ash protectively.

            Jynx stared in genuine shock at the girl. You are… 

            "Yes…" Lance said, with a feral smile. "A dragon."

            Ash managed to crawl out from under the remains, frowning at the blood on his clothes. "I should have expected this."

            "That's why you have me." Charlotte said, whipping a clean set out of his backpack.

            Nodding, Ash grabbed them and headed for the nearest restroom.

            Jynx stared in shock.

            This human had just seen death and was unaffected?!

            "Conditioning." Lance said. "He's seen it so many times before it doesn't surprise him anymore."

            With that, she waited for Ash to return.

            Delibird looked slightly shocked, but being a pokémon, had seen much worse, and was therefore not much affected.

End Chapter

Completed 2/27/04


	5. Chapter 5: Shadow

Disclaimer/Notes: See previous chapter. I don't own pokemon.

SparkyKnight – thanks!

Star's Dreams – Lance is not quite sane in my opinion. Have you checked out my website?

Link Masters – thank you!

Chapter 5: Shadow

            It had been a week.

            The trainer-less Jynx had left.

            Lance purred as Ash stroked her smooth scales. Charmander was dancing around happily. He had won Ash the Thunder Badge quite easily.

            So it all went well.

            Yes, Lance wasn't lying when she had told Jynx.

            Charlotte could still remember the first time it had happened. It had only been a few months after he had purchased them from the shop.

            Ash had taken Lance out for fresh air. When they had returned, Lance was carrying Ash in her arms, her scales streaked with crimson.

            "What happened?"

            "Mary." Lance said, one short clipped word bursting with hate.

            "Ah…" Charlotte said. Dragons were jealous, after all. "Did she hug him?"

            "She _kissed_ him." Lance hissed, clutching Ash slightly tighter.

            "She deserved her punishment then." Charlotte said, and without another word, began laying out a clean set of clothes for Ash and filling the tub. The two of them gave him a bath, dressed him in his pajamas, and put him to bed.

            Ash passed it off as a bad dream.

            This continued for a few months until Ash finally got the hint. Since then, he avoided all girls like the plague.

            His cousins were exempted, because Lance did not feel they were a threat.

            Still, maybe Ash was too young to care, or there really was something dark lurking in his soul. Because that time the man had tried to mug him, Lance had killed with a second thought, and he had seen it all.

            But all he had done was take her home and make them both hot apple cider. Then, he had practically given her permission to take care of him.

            And after that, it was simple.

            "Where to now?" Lance asked, as she followed Ash.

            _I won! I won!_ Charmander was still in a euphoric haze of glory.

            "Yes, you did." Ash said, favoring Charmander with a hug.

            Charmander beamed beatifically.

            Squirtle and Delibird hopped after them on the road.

            Charlotte flew above, scouting for more danger. There wasn't any, so she went back to her cage and curled up for a nap.

            Soon, another junior trainer reared up. Fortunately, this one was male, so Lance was not showing any jealous tendencies.

            At least not yet.

            "Cubone, go!"

            "Squirtle… Bubblebeam." Ash yawned. That TM from Cerulean isn't useless after all.

            Squirtle nodded, foam spraying from his mouth and damaging Cubone.

            Cubone flailed around, slipped, and banged its head on the ground. Thus, it was KO'd.

            Squirtle cheered and jumped up and down while Ash patted him on the head.

            The next Cubone was taken care of the same way.

            One of the questions Ash would never understand was the futility of having many of the same pokemon on your team. What was the point? Was one Rattata stronger than another even though they were on the same level and had the same stats? Bizarre.

            The third pokemon was an Oddish. Delibird was more than happy to shower it with bombs. Present did come in handy.

            And finally, the last pokemon, a Tangela, fell to Charmander. Looks like the poor crispy pokemon could use a rest.

            The battle concluded, Ash walked on.

            …And on… and on… until nearly a year had passed, and he was standing in front of the laboratories on Cinnabar Island.

            It had been a very good year.

            _Are you sure it's safe to go in there?_ Delibird asked.

            "No, but there must be some mystery."

            _I'd be careful, master._ Charmander warned, as Ash lassoed the window with a rope and began hoisting himself up.

            "I will be."

            Climbing in, Ash saw lots of broken machinery. None of it proved to be very interesting. However, after scouring the area, he discovered a scroll of pokemon hybridization techniques.

            Ash tucked it into his backpack and then used Escape Rope.

            This might come in handy…

            Lance was making dinner, while Charlotte and Charmander were playing cards together.

            "I'm back"

            _Did you find anything interesting?_

            "Yes, Delibird."

            _Oh! What is it?_

"A scroll."

            _Hmm…._

            _Let me see!_ Squirtle hopped into his lap and took a peek.

            _Nice find. This is very difficult to obtain a copy of._

"Something very special?"

            _Kind of like an instructional magic manual._

"So I can learn magic from it?"  
            _if you have the talent, yes._

            "Kakkoii!"

            Lance purred, resting her clawed fingers on Ash's shoulders. "Dinner's ready."

            "Hai!"

            They ate quietly.

            "Lance, you can teach me magic, right?"

            _Of course I can._

            "Will you?"

            _Of course I will, for you._

            Lance smiled. I'll do many things for you, if only you knew…

End Chapter

Started 2/27/04, completed 3/11/04

I do have a Yahoo!group in case readers want to talk… the link is on my livejournal…


	6. Chapter 6: Aprender

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon!

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

CHAMPIONSHIPPING WARNING

KiAnson – hai, hai, I'm updating!

Link Masters – thanks!  
Star's Dreams – ah… thank you

Tomo Star – When are you updating your fic? ;.;

Chapter 6: Aprender

            The next morning, Lance was teaching Ash how to concentrate his energy first. It took him a few days to learn that step.

            Then, she started with the basic spells. Bubbles, drops of water, tiny flames, bits of light and darkness…

            Wind, earth, weather in small sections…

            It was two weeks before Ash could produce water and fire. Bubbles came easily though, that only took a day.

            He was at the moment, working on producing a square foot of weather phenomenon. Wind wasn't too bad, but rain… on, that took energy.

            Charlotte spent the days cooking up healing potions for him. He drank some each night, knowing he had to keep going.

            Why?

            Charmander and Squirtle and Delibird helped too. They learned a little magic themselves, not much, but some to get by.

            "Lunch!"

            All four trainees ran towards the voice. Charlotte passed out berries and toasted cheese sandwiches, as she studied their varying expressions of fatigue.

            "That bad today?"  
            Ash sighed. "I managed to extend the weather to two by two feet, but it took a lot out of me."

            "Here's a Sunspark Potion. It's daylight now."

            "Thank you!" Ash ate the sandwiches and fruit, and then drank the potion as well as a bottle of water.

            No fear of dehydration.

            Squirtle held out his hands proudly, showing the flames dancing on them.

            "Good work! You could hurt grass-types with that if you added more power."

            Squirtle beamed beatifically.

            Delibird practiced calling up rain. After all, with Present as his only attack, anything else was greatly accepted.

            Of course, pokemon had more of a connection to the weather, so it was easier for him than it was for Ash.

            Still, Ash persevered at his studies. Pokemon League went on the back burner as he tried to better himself.

            It took almost a year and a half before he had some semblance of control. He was fourteen, going on fifteen. But, he was proud of himself.

            The rainy skies cleared as he flew to Viridian, the wind carrying him along on its currents, wings of dark glossy green on his back, an advanced spell.

            He was truly stronger. It wasn't a lie anymore.

            He landed outside the gym, and went inside.

            The gym leader waited on a platform. Ash walked to the second and without a word, the battle began.

            No fancy chatter or sky boasts.

            Skill, power, and strength, were all he used.

            A Rhyhorn? Squirtle landed it dead in seconds. A Golem? Same deal. A Kingler? Ah, that was more interesting.

            Delibird.

            Vines sprouted from the floor, rooting Kingler down as Delibird performed the spell. Then, the vines threw Kingler into the roof.

            That could not have been healthy at all.

            Ash smiled, as Delibird preened, before finishing the match with Present.

            Presents were always fun to play with.

            Giovanni looked slightly shaken. Of course, it wasn't every day you saw an ice pokemon do a grass move.

            And it wasn't even Hidden Power!"

            No, that wasn't quite true. Magic did count as a hidden talent, did it not? Yes… it would. Not many could wield it.

            Ash smiled, waiting for the last pokemon.

            Nidoqueen.

            This time, Delibird whipped up a Blizzard. It could learn the TM legally, but Ash had never found that particular TM.

            More magic. Luckily, connections to ice helped Delibird along.

            Nidoqueen poison stung.

            Ash hummed, as the proper song leeched off the poison condition. Delibird called up another storm.

            Nidoqueen was frozen solid!

            Ash smiled, taking the Earth Badge. It was time.

            Lance followed him as he registered for the league and waited.

            "Are you overconfident?"

            "No, I don't think so." Ash replied thoughtfully. "But I have an edge."

            "You do indeed, my student." Lance said, kissing him on the forehead.

            Ash blushed faintly, but made no other comment.

            "You will do fine. For the threads that weave your tapestry of life are beautiful indeed…"  
            "I just feel like there's so much left to learn."  
            "Oh, there is. In magic you never stop learning. But then, take pride in your accomplishments as well."

            Lance began levitating a boulder, idly waving her fingers.

            "It will get simpler, I promise you."

            "I believe you."

            After all, hadn't he done advanced spells? Hadn't his magic improved? Of course he had!  
            True, he had sacrificed much time, but nothing good can come out of nothing. There is no such thing as a free lunch, in economics, everything must be paid for, if not in cash, perhaps in time or emotions.

            It was just the way life worked.

            Perhaps it was a trade-off. He could have caught more pokemon, instead of only having three, but he didn't care.

            Those three were his loves, besides the two others in his life, and then his mom.

            The judgment was made, the case decided.

            Lance ruffled his hair as they watched the wind blow.

End Chapter

Completed 3/11/04


	7. Chapter 7

Plotbunnies are like candles. They keep flickering in the wind, on and off.

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This is non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfic written by me and so it's mine!

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokémon talks

Air Sylph – thanks!

Akiko Koishii – I know, read your profiles

Link Masters – haven't seen you in a long time, how have you been?

Chapter 7: Display

Ash watched the coils of electricity arc over his arms in complicated patterns, satisfied with his control and the amount he had created.

"Very good." Lance said. Without warning, she lunged at him, claws shining.

Ash immediately shielded, the air hardening around him to form a barrier. The lightning continued to play in his hands.

"Not bad, you did not lose concentration."

Ash relaxed. "No."

"See? I told you that you had improved."

"You have never lied to me."

Lance smiled wryly, as she sat down next to him. "Are you certain?"  
"I scried, remember?"

"Oh yes… but water will never show everything."

Ash chuckled. "Perhaps not, but I learned enough. I'm glad you're protecting me."

Lance smiled, her scales shining with happiness.

From a convenient tree, Charlotte shook her head wryly. Ever since Ash had come to the pet shop so long ago, she knew he had not chosen her.

But it was all right.

The fresh air and freedom were more than she had ever hoped for.

She watched, amused, as Lance poked Ash and he tried to avoid her tickling without much success.

Laughter and half-hearted threats drifted though the warm spring air.

Oh yes, life was good.

It began to snow, as Ash and Lance began a practice battle. Charlotte immediately set the fifteen-yard radius circle around them, as not to cause unnecessary damage.

It was going quite well, fire and ice and water clashing and flaming and boiling and freezing all over the place.

But Ash was getting better, he could hold his own most of the time now.

So much the better. Who wanted a weak master?

At least Ash wasn't stupid. That would be absolutely torture.

Flames seared and licked at Lance's scales, but they were deflected. She wasn't a dragon for nothing.

She yawned as a snowdrift buried Ash.

Ash quickly shifted his form to vapor and escaped, before launching electricity at her.

Lance's eyes flashed, the air itself immobilizing him.

"You still need to be on your guard. Do not always make overly dramatic gestures, sometimes it gives away your plan."

Ash nodded mutely, as she freed him and stepped back.

Ash's eyes glowed, two copies of him appearing as well, they all charged with a sword of earth energy.

Lance ignored one, knowing it was a clone, as the Dragonite Spirit she had summoned finished it off.

The other two kept charging.

Lance formed her twin daggers of ice, and blocked.

Defense, she could hold out longer than Ash could attack. As she slashed across his arm, she began to leech off his magic.

Ash didn't realize it until a few minutes later when his spell to summon a meteor failed.

"You must be more careful though.'

Ash nodded, as he took two potions from Charlotte and drank them. "I will have to be. Danger is everywhere."

"Exactly. Protect yourself somehow."

"Hai."

Charlotte coated him with the healing flames of a phoenix, and then let the battle resume.

Sparks flew, but there was no real malice in either of their parts, just dedication and devotion.

Nevermore.

Timeline: 2 months later…

"The championships are beginning today." Ash said nonchalantly as he ate the scrambled eggs and toast his mom had cooked up. He had swung by Pallet two weeks ago and stayed.

"How wonderful!" Delilah said, admiring his badges.

"Yes." Ash smiled. "I can't wait."

"But dear, you only have three pokemon. That's risky."

"Don't worry mom."

"All right, if you know what you're doing. And you didn't evolve any of them either."

"Evolution isn't everything. Plus, people underestimate me."

"I guess that's true…"

It was sunny outside the gingham curtains, butter melting on the white picket fences in shades of gold.

Sunshine meant he could draw magic from the sun.

Sunspark potion didn't really taste like anything, but Moonglow was like peaches.

Ash could feel his body glowing invisibly, as it refilled its magic stores. His endurance had also improved with training.

It was time to brag.

Not literally, but Ash couldn't wait to see the frowns on the faces of his 'rivals'.

Joe, who was eight, and Kelly, who was seven.

Kelly had bouncy purple hair and a Bulbasaur, while Joe was extremely quite, with mousy locks.

He had an Oddish.

But of course, Ash had fire and water on his side. He didn't even know if they were competing, but he assumed they were.

After all, they could not have possibly won championships the year before. A freak accident at Indigo Plateau had cancelled the grand event.

Pity.

End Chapter

Completed 3/11/04


	8. Chapter 8

Whee!

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo. This is non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfic written by me and guess what, it's mine!  
Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks.

Chapter 8: Shimmer

The rounds were set, the matches decided, as Ash waited on the Rock Field for his opponent.

To his surprise, he was up against Kelly. Well, that would be quick then.

"Go! Venusaur!"  
She thought he was using a rock pokemon? Ash smiled, he did not _have_ any rock-types.

"Charmander, go."  
The tiny flame lizard looked completely cowed, next to the towering bulk of grass and flower.

Kelly laughed. "You haven't even evolved your starter? That's so stupid! Venusaur, Vine Whip!"  
Venusaur grabbed Charmander, lifting it into the air. That was a mistake.

Charmander angrily shot flames from his paws, which burned down the vines all the way to Venusaur's flower, dealing considerable damage.

Ash smirked, as Kelly stupefied, recalled her pokemon.

"Go! Poliwag!"  
Who hadn't evolved their pokemon again?  
"Charmander, Flaming Thunder."

Summon electricity, combine it with a flamethrower, and let the flames coat the lightning so it cannot be seen.

Poliwag disappeared under a sea of flames.

"Poliwag, Water Gun!"

A thin stream of water shot out, but it pierced only a small section of the flame barrier.

Trapped inside, the electricity hissed as it fried the frog.

"Two to the Red Trainer!" The announcer yelled.

Kelly gulped. "Seaking, go! Hydro Pump!"

Smart, very smart. But you have to hit Charmander. Ash thought. If you just shoot water randomly, it won't do much good.

"Flaming thunder again."

Same trick never hurts twice. Seaking fared even worse, already disliking battling on land, now with the added heat and shock it fainted.

"And the Red Trainer Ash Ketchum from Pallet Wins!"

Ash hugged Charmander tightly, as Charmander looked slightly abashed but also extremely proud.

He was proving his worth.

And he knew he was worth time and effort and money to his trainer, who loved him. wasn't that the most important part?

Of course.

Lance and Ash sat together in the locker rooms after the round was over.

"Quite speedy, and your combination was well-executed.'

"Thank you."

"I am only speaking the truth." Lance said, as she held him in her arms, rocking him gently to relax him.

Ash leaned into her embrace, absorbing the comfort provided.

Ah…

He loved being held. It was not sexual, it was the feeling of security.

Ash wasn't sure if he loved her.

Certainly, he did, but romantically? She was not human. However, it was not that aspect that deterred him.

After all, with his magic skills, was he human any longer?  
The real question was time.

Dragons were immortal unless killed. Would she even consider loving him? He knew she was possessive and jealous, but… was that the same thing?

Love was so hard to analyze. You couldn't put it in a box or graph it on a chart or use chemicals to react with it in a laboratory.

Not weighed on a scale, love was different.

Love could not be measured in inches or pounds, it could not be held or touched.

It was intangible.

Still, Ash believed that she loved him.

He waited for the next round complacently.

You didn't use your own magic, did you?  
No  
Good. 

Ash beamed, as she kissed him. It was just a gentle touch, nothing more. They stayed locked in that position, just absorbing each other's life and vitality.

Waiting for the next round…

Good things in life come to those who wait. Ash found that the principle applied quite well to his own experience.

Rushing ahead blindly was not always a wise move.

And there was always time to lean back and smell the roses. Metaphorically, yes.

"Let's play a game…"

Josh jumped, hearing a disembodied voice.

It turned out to be a little girl with red hair.

"How did you get here?"  
"I'll tell you if you play a game with me." She said, holding up a doll.

Josh sighed. 'Look, kid, bug off. I'm busy."

"That's not nice!"  
"I'm not a nice trainer." He glared. "Deal with it."  
"That's all I needed to hear…" She giggled.

A wave of fire surrounded the girl's body, and what looked like a Moltres appeared. Before Josh could attack, a beam of gold light shot out of the phoenix's mouth and vaporized him.

Charlotte serenely flew back home.

Another idiot down, perhaps another stumbling block in Master's way removed. Who wanted to waste time?

Besides, he deserved it. From her earlier mind-scan, she knew he had raped several unlucky female trainers and force-fed them amnesia pills to clear his name.

Smart of him, but it ended now.

She found Ash and Lance sleeping, the bed covers tangled around both of them, so she hopped back into her cage, shut the door, and went to sleep as well.

End Chapter!  
Started 3/11/04, completed 3/12/04

Put up an extra chapter 4 you!


	9. Chapter 9 the end

Do not die plotbunny!

Disclaimer/Notes: I don't own pokemon, it belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This is non-profit fanwork, no copyright infringement is intended, so don't take my work… or that's plagiarism.

Chapter 9: Fugue

Three days, seven battles.

Ash was getting impatiently as he waited for the end.

Quite.

Squirtle, Delibird, and Charmander… only three pokemon, but they were powerful each one.

Yes… he wanted to win quite badly.

He did deserve it in a way.

Lance and Charlotte slept, it was still early morning. However, some idiot had scheduled a battle at 5 A.M. it was now six and he had not shown up.

"Does this not count as forfeit?"

The referee yawned and nodded. "It looks like you'll go on to semifinals now."

"Cool."

Yes, it was. Two more battles and then he would be Champion.

Thank the gods. He was getting tired. He went home and dozed for another few hours.

Charlotte made him chocolate sandwiches for energy.

Lance checked him and his pokemon for magical damage, satisfied there was none, and then wished him good luck.

Ash munched on a sandwich as he waited to see whom his opponent was.

Perhaps it would be a familiar face. But then, he didn't know many people. Either way, there would be no mercy.

Ash really wanted to win.

Very much so…

Ice Field

"Are you ready?"

Ash nodded, so did Paul.

Paul was not nervous. He was calm, as he waited. He knew Ash only had three pokemon, so winning should be a cinch.

"Go! Wartortle!"

Ash's Delibird appeared in midair, flapping its wings.

"Okay Wartortle! Rapid Spin!"

The turtle spun, getting ready to deflect any attacks.

Delibird waited, until it got dizzy before using Present.

An explosion, and another, and another…

Sensing the next present was helpful, Delibird switched and used Peck.

Wartortle's head sprouted a bump. Delibird pecked again.

And again… and that was enough to knock out Wartortle.

"Grr… fine then, type advantage. Go! Slugma!"

Delibird laughed, throwing a blizzard. As expected, Slugma retaliated with a heavy fire move. Heat beam.

Unfortunately, it hit a block of ice and not Delibird.

The ice crashed on top of Slugma, and as the frantic slug tried to escape by melting the ice, it became water.

Slugma having 4x weakness to water did not survive.

Paul seethed, and used Alakazam.

Delibird swapped for Squirtle, who knocked Alakazam underwater. Alakazam teleported but as soon as it got up Squirtle bit it.

So much for that match, Ash thought.

"On to finals!"

He wasn't worried at all.

Lance brushed his hair, to help him relax, while Charlotte's raisin oatmeal cookies also helped.

A phoenix could cook!  
And dragons were quite good hairstylists.

Amazing what life taught you.

FINAL ROUND

Three pokemon down, and Delibird was still flying.

The Pidgeot had fallen to Blizzard, the Dugtrio to the same. Blastoise had been shocked when Delibird coated electricity in Ice Beam and then shot it at him.

As the ice melted, the lightning shocked it.

Let's finish this game.

A charizard? Delibird, Return. I choose Squirtle, attack.

A quick finish with Surf and then Hydro Pump. Good work!

Now, a grass-type? No problem, Ice Beam.

Poor oddish. Why didn't he evolve it?

The last one? Now, this is interesting. How on earth did you get that?

Ash snapped out of his semi-focused concentration.

It was one of the Count's pets, just like Charlotte and Lance. But wasn't this a direct violation of the contract to not show anyone?

The boy tossed back his long yellow hair, he had armored plates all over his body like an armadillo.

Maybe that was what he was.

"Now! Onyx, use Slash!"

The boy yelled, charging forwards with hands outstretched.

Squirtle immediately ducked into his shell, using defense curl.

CLANG

Lance and Charlotte watched with anger. How dare someone use a pet like that against its will!  
Onyx looked tired, and angry.

"But if he breaks the contract he will die."

"Yes."

The battle soon finished, Squirtle still surviving long enough to drain off most of Onyx's HP, before Charmander finished with a powerful Dig move.

Ash cheered as he was finally proclaimed a master.

Afterwards, the award ceremony over, he smiled at the two girls.

"Well, Lance, I did it!"

"You certainly did. So?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Lance and Charlotte both blinked. Charlotte quickly backed out of the room.

"N-nani? Nandeska?"

"Please?"

Lance blushed. "H-hai…"

They kissed.

_Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match,_ Squirtle hummed in the background.

Lance looked slightly miffed, but didn't comment, as Ash held her in his arms.

Finally…

It was about time, and under the right circumstances, love _could_ develop from friendship.

So there, there it was. Finished.

She smiled.

He smiled back, happy. Yes… it was safer to stay safe. But she would never hurt him, she would hurt others for him, but she wouldn't hurt him. Never.

Ash smiled.

End Chapter

And yes, I think I'll end the fic here and leave the rest up to your active imaginations! Bows and exits

Created 3/12/04, completed 4/5/04

Imagination is a good thing.

Pika-chan Eating a giant Popsicle

Merciful Mew, it's hot in California in the summer…


End file.
